The present invention relates to a method of bottling a non-carbonated beverage. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of reducing the oxygen content of a bottled non-carbonated beverage. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a method of reducing the dissolved oxygen content and the headspace oxygen content of a bottled non-carbonated beverage.
The term "bottling" is used herein in the broad sense of packaging and is not limited to the use of a bottle as the container for the beverage. Use of cans or other vessels capable of withstanding moderate internal pressure is included.
It has been known for many years that the presence of dissolved and/or headspace oxygen has a deleterious effect on certain bottled beverages. Among these deleterious effects are those affecting the organoleptic properties of the beverage, corrosion of certain types of containers and microbial spoilage. These deleterious effects are particularly noticeable in beverages which are stored for some time as in the case of various fruit-flavored, ready-to-drink, non-carbonated beverages.
Several techniques are known for reducing the oxygen content of beverages. Among known methods are treating a citrus or vegetable juice with an inert gas (e.g., nitrogen) to reduce dissolved oxygen (McKinnis U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,553) and several methods of treating carbonated beverages (e.g., Justis U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,589, CO.sub.2 or other inert gas used to purge headspace of beer containers; Benjamins U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,299; Bingham U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,996; and Mencacci U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,186 purging of beer containers; and Stone U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,833, agitation of a carbonated beverage to release CO.sub.2 to purge the headspace).
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient method of bottling a non-carbonated beverage of reduced oxygen content. It is a further object to provide such a method in which an inert gas is employed to reduce oxygen content. It is a further object to provide such a method in which a relatively small metered quantity of inert gas is used. It is further object to provide such a method in which the internal pressure of a bottled beverage is increased in comparison to conventional bottling at the same temperature; or conventional internal pressure is obtained without the necessity of conventional beverage cooling.